List of Items
Protoss Items Hardened Shields Terran Items Passive and Spell Items Jotun Boosters (E) 300 Increases movement speed by 25% Passive. Psi Disruptor ® 200 Passively decreases the movement speed of enemy units within a range of 8 by 20% Passive. Protective Shield (T) 200 Friendly units within a radius of 4 take 15% less damage for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Regenerative Bio-Steel (A) 300 Increases life regeneration by 2 life per second Passive. Personal Shields (S) 400 A hero with this item gains 50 (+5 per level) shields. Passive. Devastator Missiles (D) 400 The hero passively attacks air units within a range of 6 by firing a devastator missile every two seconds. Devastator missiles deal 10 damage. The damage scales with the hero's damage and level bonuses. Passive. Cellular Reactor (F) 300 Increases attack speed by 15% Passive. Concussive Attacks (G) 300 Gives the hero a 15% chance to stun a unit for half a second whenever the hero attacks that unit. The hero can stun at most 1 unit every 1.5 seconds. Passive. Throw Grenade (Z) 200 Throws a grenade that deals 36 (+3.6 per level) damage to enemy ground units withing a range of 1.5. Range 9. Energy Cost: 40. Cooldown 10. Note: Does not need sight Lockdown (X) 500 Disables target unit for 5 seconds. The duration is halved for heroic units. Range 9. Energy Cost 40. Cooldown 10. Domination © Defensive Matrix (V) 800 Creates a shield that can absorb up to 180 (+18 per level) damage. Lasts 20 seconds. Range 9. Energy Cost 100. Cooldown: 25. Yamato Cannon (B) Energy, Weapon and Armor Items Terran Energy Level 1 (Q) 200 Increases maximum energy and energy regeneration by 15% Terran Energy Level 2 (W) 500 Increases maximum energy and energy regeneration by 32.5% Terran Energy Level 3 (E) 900 Increases maximum energy and energy regeneration by 52.5% Terran Energy Level 4 ® 1400 Increases maximum energy and energy regeneration by 75% Terran Energy Level 5 (T) 2000 Increases maximum energy and energy regeneration by 100% Terran Armor Level 1 (A) 200 Increases armor by 0.3 and decreases damage taken by 13% Terran Armor Level 2 (S) 500 Increases armor by 0.6 and decreases damage taken by 24.5% Terran Armor Level 3 (D) 900 Increases armor by 0.9 and decreases damage taken by 34.4% Terran Armor Level 4 (F) 1400 Increases armor by 1.2 and decreases damage taken by 42.9% Terran Armor Level 5 (G) 2000 Increases armor by 1.5 and decreases damage taken by 50% Terran Weapons Level 1 200 Increase weapon damage by 15% Terran Weapons Level 2 500 Increase weapon damage by 32.5% Terran Weapons Level 3 900 Increase weapon damage by 52.5% Terran Weapons Level 4 1400 Increase weapon damage by 75% Terran Weapons Level 5 2000 Increase weapon damage by 100% Zerg Items Passive and Spell Items Chrysalis 25 +2% Damage, life shields, energy and energy regeneration. Passive. Can have more than one. Antennae 100 Increases sight range by 4. Passive. Aerodynamic Carapace 300 Increase movement speed by 25% Passive. Frenzy 200 Passively increases the attack speed and movement speed of friendly units within a radius of 8 by 6%. Passive. Burrow 200 Allows the hero to use burrow. Some abilities make this item obsolete. Passive. Organic Carapace 300 Increases life regeneration by 2 life per second. Passive. Enhanced Cellular Life 400 Increase maximum life by 25% Passive Glaive Wurms 400 The hero passively attacks nearby enemy units within a range of 3 by firing a glaive wurm every 3 seconds. Glaive wurms are bouncing weapons that can hit up to 3 targets. Glaive wurms deal 9 damage to the main target, 3 damage to the secondary target and 1 damage to the tertiary target. The damage scales with the heros damage and level bonuses. Passive. Vampirism 300 Gives the hero +15% lifesteal from all melee damage. Passive. Venom 300 Units that are attacked by the hero have their movement speed and attack speed slowed by 12.5% for 2 seconds. Passive. Spawn Broodlings 200 Fires a pair of broodlings at target enemy ground unit. The broodlings last 20 seconds and upon impact they deal 20 (+2 per level) damage and stun the target for 1.5 seconds. The life and damage of the broodlings scale with the hero's level. Range: 9. Energy Cost: 50. Cooldown: 12. Transfusion 200 Instantly restores 60 (+2 per level) life to target friendly unit or structure. Range: 7. Energy Cost: 50. Cooldown: 10. Spawn Scourge 300 Creates a pair of scourge. Each scourge lasts 50 seconds and can deal 60 (+6 per level) suicide damage to air units. The life of scourge scale with the hero's level. Energy Cost: 50. Cooldown: 12. Zerg Drop Pod 800 Causes a zerg drop pod to drop from the sky and crash into the target location. The drop pod deals 50 (+5 per level) damage to enemy units in a radius of 2 upon impact and spawns 3 infested terrans. Infested terrans scale with the hero's level. Range: 500. Energy Cost: 100. Cooldown: 25. Razor Swarm 800 Creates a razor swarm of radius 2.5 at target point. Enemy non-structure units inside the razor swarm take up to 100 (+10 per level) damage and have their movement speed slowed by 20% over 5 seconds. Range: 9. Energy Cost: 100. Cooldown: 25. Consumables and Upgrades Nydus Worm 25 Teleports the hero to the teams beacon. Cannot use this item if your hero has taken damage in the past 3 seconds. Consumable. Creep Tumor 35 Creates a creep tumor. Each creep tumor is burrowed and creast a patch of creep of radius 6. Allied ground units within this radius gain +30% movement speed and +0.25 life per second while on creep. Mutalisks spawned by the computer player also benefit from creep. Consumable. Overseer 25 Creates a stationary overseer. Overseers can detect invisible units within a radius of 11. Consumable. Nydus Canal 100 Creates a nydus canal at target point. Nydus canals allow units to energy and exit the teams nydus network. Consumable. Spore Cannon 150 Creast a spore cannon at target point. Spore cannons are defensive structures that can attack both air and ground units. Spore cannosn have 400 life, deal 30 damage every 2 seconds and can detect. Consumable. Rebuild Production Building 800 Cooldown: 8:00 Requirements: -15 minutes of game time Use this ability to rebuild a lost production building. Must target a production building location. Spawn Units 400 Cooldown: 4:00 Requirements: -15 minutes of game time Makes all unit producing structures produce a wave of units. Bug Nest Creates a bug nest at target point. Bug nests are structures that can release a swarm of bugs which heal nearby allied structures. Consumable. Upgrade Zerg Unit Weapons Level 1 600 Requirements: -5 minutes of game time Increases the attack damage of all drones, zerglings, roaches, hydralisks and mutalisks controlled by the computer player by 1. Upgrade Zerg Unit Armor Level 1 600 Requirements: -5 minutes of game time Increases the armor of all drones, zerglings, roaches, hydralisks and mutalisks controlled by the computer player by 1. Upgrade Anti-hero Upgrade Level 1 500 Requirements: -10 minutes of game time Increase the damage dealt to enemy heroes and the amount of and the amount of damage that can be taken from enemy heroes by 20% for all zerglings, roaches, hydralkisks and mutalisks controlled by the computer player. Upgrade Zerg Defenses Level 1 400 Requirements: -10 minutes of game time All spore crawlers, spine crawlers, hatcheries and production buildings owned by the computer player receive +1 range, +1 armor, and +20% attack damage and life if this upgrade is researched. Stat Upgrade 200 Requirements: -15 minutes of game time Gives your hearo +2% Damage, life, shields, energy, and energy regeneration. Takes up no inventory space and is permanent. Energy, Weapon and Armor Items Zerg Energy Level 1 200 Increase maximum energy and energy regeneration by 15% Zerg Energy Level 2 500 Increase maximum energy and energy regeneration by 32.5% Zerg Energy Level 3 900 Increase maximum energy and energy regeneration by 52.5% Zerg Energy Level 4 1400 Increase maximum energy and energy regeneration by 75% Zerg Energy Level 5 2000 Increase maximum energy and energy regeneration by 100% Zerg Carapace Level 1 200 Increases armor by 0.3 and decreases damage taken by 13% Zerg Carapace Level 2 500 Increases armor by 0.6 and decreases damage taken by 24.5% Zerg Carapace Level 3 900 Increases armor by 0.9 and decreases damage taken by 34.4% Zerg Carapace Level 4 1400 Increases armor by 1.2 and decreases damage taken by 42.9% Zerg Carapace Level 5 2000 Increases armor by 1.5 and decreases damage taken by 50% Zerg Weapons Level 1 200 Increase weapon damage by 15% Zerg Weapons Level 2 500 Increase weapon damage by 32.5% Zerg Weapons Level 3 900 Increase weapon damage by 52.5% Zerg Weapons Level 4 1400 Increase weapon damage by 75% Zerg Weapons Level 5 2000 Increase weapon damage by 100% Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs Category:Items